shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alma Lyn/Personality and Relationships
Personality Alma appears to be a sweet old lady to most of those who first lay eyes on, she likes to play the depiction game. Whenever she was first introduced, she was a sweet old lady who ran a local shop in Loguetown. She would have given free samples of her candies to the local children and gave special deals to her favorite costumers. Even today during the many of battle she would play the sweet old lady, unlike the other members of the Sujata crew. Such examples is during the mid battle she had offered a young marine some tea, of course this was rather weird to the marine. Pausing him for a moment and then Alma struck. But into a deeper look into her true personality, she personifies the word "Witch". She is a cruel little old lady, regard of how harmless she looks, she has no second thoughts onto taking on an opponent who is decades younger than her. She has this thought that with her experience and devil fruit, she is unbeatable. She had seen it all and been through it, she boasts. She is filled with an arrogant stance and a highly proud stare at her opponents, as she raises her brow looking at her opponents in curiosity. She likes to play games with her opponents and is not scared to play dirty, having the thought of only the strongest survives. In recent times, Alma has shown to have this thought of gaining as much power as she can. Thus why she had sacrificed children up to gain magic powers, but in this she has become a senile and insane old woman. She had the dream of becoming so powerful that she could take on the government, thus stopping them and having her own rule. Relationships Sujata Crew Among the Sujata Pirates, she is respected because of her navigation abilities and knowing several shortcuts that she known throughout the years. But there is talk among the crew that she has become a senile fighter and that she should retired. But she refuses to, to some of the members they like that about her. But others such as Creeper, commented that having an old hag like her around will get in our way. But often Alma will reply the creeper is that he is just a man in a suit of armor, while he relies on weapons and not devil fruit powers. Donsai Sujata Even thought that she is thought to be a senile old woman, Donsai sees her as an important ally and is joyed to have her on his crew. He commented that he respects her because of her knowledge and her abilities. Alma seems to have high regards of her captain and does as ordered, but he often commented that as long as she gets it done she can go about it however she pleases. So it appears that is a high degree of trust between the two and it has always brought sucess to the crew and their cause. Enemies Alma has many enemies most of her enemies come from Loguetown, mostly the families that she had taken the children from. Also in Impel down her and the staff never gotten along, often she would scare some of the prisoners and they thought her to be insane. She they had to lock her up in a dark single cell for her and put into seastone. Big Mama For years the two seemed to have been business rivals, but from a commented that Big Mama had made to X-Pod is that she had a bad feeling about that woman from the start. It was true, Alma seemed to have hated her for years. But she did put on the sweet old lady act, but big Mama had seen through it and told her about it. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages